Unexpected downtime remains an important issue impacting productivity and total cost of ownership in the manufacturing industry. Early detection of emerging faults and degradation trends can prevent downtime, target maintenance efforts, increase productivity and save costs. Condition-based maintenance systems in manufacturing plants continuously deliver data related to the machine's status and performance, but the challenge for field engineers and management staff is making effective use of the huge amount of data to accurately detect equipment degradation.